Star Trek: Voyager (fan film)
, Alpha Quadrant |setting image = |caption =The USS Voyager in the 2370s |crew image = |caption2 = }} Star Trek: Voyager is a planned Star Trek fan film in development, started in 2014. That takes place in the early 2370s to late 2380s, following the adventures of Captain Marcia Taylor and the crew of the a , as the Federation struggles against the Dominion. Plot In 2371, the Federation is slowly recovering from the Borg incursion of 2366 and the botched Battle of Wolf 359 and now it's been know that the Federation has built an vessel named Voyager under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor who's first mission is to head to space station Deep Space 9 to get the rest of her crew on board. Cast Main Cast *Ashley M. Kalfas as Captain Marcia Taylor *Jarvis Davidson as Commander John Martin *Jeremy Regan as Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson *Delena Lusk as Ensign Kara Donovan *Kevin Regan as Lieutenant Junior Grade Wesley Crusher *TBA as Ensign Sito Jaxa *TBA as Doctor Paul Langford *TBA as Counselor Myra Elbrey Guest Stars Episodes Season One (2373-2374) Season One of Star Trek: Voyager is set during a roughly six month period from late 2373 (stardate: 50980.3) to the middle of 2374. The episodes cover the USS Voyager's time with the Starfleet fifth fleet from the Battle of Sector 432 to Operation Return. *1x01: Deployment-The Dominion War has begun and the recently launched USS Voyager is immediately sent to join the Fifth Fleet on the front, but not reinforce the space station Deep Space 9 their mission "To destroy a Dominion/Cardassian shipyard on Torros II." Can they do it or will the Dominion forces gain the upper hand. *1x02: The Front-The USS Voyager joins the Fifth fleet on the front defending sector 432. The crew of the Swiftfire soon see action against the Jem'Hadar which results in a crucial repair yards been put out of action. Now under constant Dominion attack the fleet finds itself struggling to hold back the enemy. *1x03: Moral Actions-The USS Enterprise-E joins the Fifth Fleet on an important mission to destroy a Cardassian convoy and the USS Voyager is part of the task force to join the famous flagship. When Lieutenant Wesley Crusher and Ensign Sito are separated from the attack force while creating a diversion they find a Federation colony in hiding from the Dominion. Crusher decides that the hidden colony can't remain hidden forever and decides on a drastic course of action to save some of the colonists. *1x04: Pressure Point-The Fifth fleet is joined by another Klingon force, the Klingon Ninth Battlegroup. The Klingon commander has a daring plan to halt the Dominion advance into allied space. In a simultaneous timed attack with the Seventh fleet on the Tyra system, the Klingon force along with the Fifth Fleet are to attack sector 432 and destroy a major enemy repair yards. The attack does not go as planned and it comes down to the crew of the USS Helena coming up with a plan of attack. *1x05: Rode the 600-The USS Voyager gathers with six-hundred Starfleet ships at Starbase 375 in preparation for Operation Return. The fleet is forced to launch early as the Dominion prepares to bring down the minefield at the mouth of the wormhole. Unfortunately the Dominion knows they are coming and a huge fleet intercepts the Federation fleet in a battle where the fate of the Alpha Quadrant rests on the shoulders of six-hundred brave starship crews. *1x06: Unfinished Business- The USS Voyager is on patrol along the Romulan border and is ordered to meet up with a convoy carrying quantum torpedoes to replenish the fleet's torpedoes that were depleated during Operation Return, When five Jem'Hadar fighters cross into the Neutral Zone forcing the Voyager to defend the convoy can they defend the convoy or will they destroyed by the fighters. *1x07: Taskforce 59- Voyager goes to the support of a Starfleet Peregrine fighter group that is taking on several Jem'Hadar ships. The fighters belong to a forward attack group operating on the front and in Dominion territory, called Task Force 59. Captain Taylor and her crew are recruited to take part in an operation with the task force to destroy a high priority Dominion target. *1x08: The Founder Ploy-A squadron from the Voyager is on patrol when they are apprehended by Special Operations Command to assist in a mission. The mission is to head deep into Cardassian space and kidnap the Founder leading the Dominion, a mission that could bring a swift and favourable end to the war. Season Two (2374/2375) Season Two of Star Trek: Voyager is set during roughly six months period to mid-2374 (stardate: 51480.8) to early 2375. The USS Voyager is no longer assigned to the fifth fleet she's now assigned to the ninth fleet operating near Deep Space 9 to continue the fight against the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance, also Counselor Myra Elbrey becomes a main character in this season. *2x01: A Day on the Line-While on with the ninth fleet the Voyager took severe damage from three Cardassian Galor class warships, the Voyager is heading to a debris field from the brutal battle in the Tyra system hopefully to gain parts for repairs to their main systems. *2x02: The Needs of the Many-The USS Voyager is assigned to Admiral Selok's fleet to defend Vulcan when the Dominion/Cardassian forces have been spotted, will the crew of Voyager survive this battle or will Vulcan fall to the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. *2x03: For the Federation-Betazed has fallen and the Dominion is closer to Earth then ever, but with this comes good news - the Romulans have entered the war on the Federation's side. The inclusion of the Romulans brings Lieutenant Sito face to face with an enemy from her past, while it gives Wing Commander Maxine Benton a chance to strike out at the Dominion for the fall of her homeworld. *2x04: Into the Fire-The Federation Alliance finally decides to go on the Offensive in this war code name Invasion of Cardassia the first target the Chin'toka system, but when word gets out that new type of defensive weapons are ready to come on-line the Alliance Fleet will have a very tough time getting the Chin'toka system. *2x05: No Rest for the Wicked-''Voyager'' is docked at Earth for some repairs and refit and the crew is in need for some well deserve rest from the front lines. Season Three (2375) Season Three of Star Trek: Voyager is set roughly year long period in early 2375 to the end of that year finishing off the Dominion War. *3x01: The Invasion of Ricktor Prime- *3x02: Unworthy- *3x03: A Day in the Strife- *3x04: Passing Through Gethsemane- *3x05: Voices of Authority- *3x06: Dust to Dust- *3x07: Exo Genesis- *3x08: Messages From Earth- *3x09: Severed Dreams- Trivia Production notes Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Novels in progress